


Loo

by myheartsegg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartsegg/pseuds/myheartsegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no summary, just crack. Tons of it. Oh, plus homo. I am so sorry not sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loo

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know... please, no flames. I had two hours of sleep and although it looks good in the beginning, trust me, everything just went to hell...

"Marco, wait!"

Jean ran through the throng of people bustling about in the central market of Wall Rose. Men were drinking, women were shopping, children were running and screaming, and Marco was leaving him; again.

The familiar trim of neat black hair slipped away in the next ongoing wave of people, and Jean stopped to despair at the escape.

Even so, he shouldered his way across the sea of millers and looked even more desperately for that one person. A glimpse of hope came up again, when he saw a green cape slip into an empty alleyway at the end of the road.

' _C'mon me! Run faster! I have to catch him before he leaves me again!_ '

Jean stretched his legs out under him and ran at his top speed, fully ignoring the passersby's that shot rude glares and angry shouts at his back.

This time he had to reach Marco before it was over. He would get that fiddle stick.

He reached the alley and ran through it, chasing after the shadowed figure that left promises of the person he hoped to see.

"Hey, wait!"

The body seemed to slow a bit, as if wanting to be caught, and seeing it, Jean took the chance to grab the man's wrist.

Jean pulled on that arm, and secretly wished for it to be whole; not like what he had seen that day; mauled and out of place from that kind smile he always wore. Maybe he had pulled too hard, because Marco had made a pained sound and the hood fell back to reveal a face flushed from running and wide eyes- and that's when jean stilled because Marco had two eyes. He wasn't ripped in half.

There were so many things he wanted to ask.

' _Why are you here? How are you alive? I saw you dead! Are you like Eren? Are you a titan too? Why now, why did you choose now to come back?_ '

Mouth not even fully open, and feeling tongue-tied, Jean stared at that beautiful face, thinking that, yes, he did like it this way after all.

He had no time to think before he leant in and kissed him on the lips thinking, ' _My milkshake brings Marco to my yard; And damn right, my cock is hard._ '

There were unspoken questions still lingering in Jean's eyes, Marco could see it (even though Jean was just being a horse face). So he decided to tell him the answer he was looking for.

"Jean, the reason why I dead is cause of potatoes and pickles... potatoes and pickles man, potatoes and pickles."

Jean stared at him and said, "That explains everyting."

And so, they flew of on a uicorn pegasus cow and scooped up the rainbow overhead with chopsticks.

They farted out love songs and then ate a titan, saying "this is revenge"

There is a legend that if you call out Marco's name, you will get the reply, "what is it eren"

That is why people changed it to Polo so that people would get less freaked out

**THE END**


End file.
